


Devil's Spawn

by GRAVEOFNYX



Series: Boredom Slashers [Various Anime One-Shots] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Psychological Drama, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRAVEOFNYX/pseuds/GRAVEOFNYX
Summary: "That night, I debated confessing to him. It would soon be a week since our journey had begun, we would reach the Senju headquarters that next afternoon. But all the personal development I received from being around him diminished at the thought. I had some nerve, being the spawn of the devil and a coward at the same time."
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Boredom Slashers [Various Anime One-Shots] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Devil's Spawn

NARUHINA ONE-SHOT  
READING TIME: ABOUT 6-10 MINUTES  
  
  
  
  
  


Why shouldn't they help themselves, after the way they'd been treated by me and my family? We were monsters, oppressing every other clan within this land and neighboring ones as well.

The Hyuga was a blood-stained lineage, and the blood from my ancestors rested atop my conscience, as well as my bound hands. I couldn't be held exempt, not when this was the fate of my wretched life.

I had finally had enough of watching them mistreat other human beings, taking hostages and torturing them for our own gain. The consequences for my actions were grave, and I almost shied away from taking on such a losing battle. That was, until I met _him,_ of course.

He was taken as a prisoner of war by my father, specifically the head of our clan. My father was an evil man, a war criminal above all else.

The man—I had harbored a deep infatuation with him since a moment's glance. It wasn't about his perfectly sculpted face or his mop of golden locks, it was about his resolve. The way he smiled in the face of great evil, the way he wouldn't allow us to break his character, the way he kept everyone's spirits up despite their situations.

I had fallen in love with him without ever having so much as intertwined our fingers.

Yet, that fateful day soon came crashing down onto my pitiful crush like an asteroid from hell. I had overheard my father's conversation with my cousin, his lieutenant. They were planning to exterminate all of the hostages in order to relocate our main base.

I couldn't allow them to kill him, anyone but him. For I knew, that this man was the hero of this star-crossed world. He would bring about great change, and he would influence the hearts of many—just as he had influenced mine.

"Why are you doing this?" He murmured, azure eyes boring deeply into my own lilac ones.

Finally having unlocked his restraints, I made up my mind about my response. "The world needs you." _I need you._

And to my surprise, he chuckled. He chuckled as if one wrong move wouldn't lead to our immediate execution. He chuckled as if his light was contagious enough to shine within every one of us, and it was. "Yeah, I guess it does." He added sheepishly.

We couldn't take all the prisoners, and that upset him deeply. At least it did for a moment, but he raised his hand high—giving everyone an oddly symbolic thumbs up. "I'll come back to rescue you all, I promise that on my life."

He had a way of giving people hope, making people laugh during the most troublesome of times, and making us trust in him no matter what. If he said he was going to do it, he would.

"Hinata, what your family does—it's awful. But you're not just your last name, you're your own person too."

He assured me that I wasn't the spawn of the devil, despite my flawed bloodline. I blindly believed every word he had spoken up until that point, I just couldn't accept that.

We had been on the run from my clan for two days at this point, and I never knew you could fall for someone over and over again with each passing second. Our destination was the Senju clan's headquarters, the only clan that could possibly be able to stop my own. With the world's golden guy on their side, I knew they could take us down.

They would kill me on the spot, most likely. I didn't alert him of this fact, he would never go through with the plan if I did.

"You know, you will be an amazing wife someday." He gave me a toothy grin as he chewed down on my cheaply made cuisine. It wasn't half as good as what I was used to making, but he fully enjoyed it.

"You are too kind." A flustered blush crept its way onto my cheeks, he was such a flirt without even realizing it.

Four days on the run, and I had come to know that he enjoyed ramen more than any other dish. I wasn't used to such lowly dining, my plate almost always consisted of the finest steaks and pastries.

"Oh man, when we get to the Senju, you'll have to let me take you out for ramen!"

I simply nodded. "Of course." It was quite naive of me to look forward to something I knew would never be able to happen, but I did.

On our fifth day, he asked me a question, one that surely shocked me cold. "With your Byakugan, can you see through clothes?"

"What?! No, I would never do such a thing!" I stammered, blood pressure elevating out of mere embarrassment.

"Relax, Hinata. I'm only kidding around." He laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder as the soothing sounds continued to erupt from his throat.

He had a habit of doing that, touching me to make me calm down. I wondered how he had acquired that trait, the ability to rile someone up and then bring them back down.

The sixth day rolled around, and on this day we decided to bathe ourselves in a nearby river. It was an experience, to say the least—having to be naked around the man I had such an admiration for and all.

"I'll turn around if you want. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." He assured me, preparing to turn around in the water as I covered myself at the river's edge.

"No, it's okay." I wanted him to notice me, I wanted him to see me in the same light I saw him. Despite my internal longing, he looked away as I got in.

When the water had finally shielded me under its intense camouflage, he looked me deep in the eyes. "It's cold, isn't it?" He smirked, noticing my shivering before I could even notice it myself.

That night, I debated confessing to him. It would soon be a week since our journey had begun, we would reach the Senju headquarters that next afternoon. But all the personal development I received from being around him diminished at the thought. I had some nerve, being the spawn of the devil and a coward at the same time.

The next morning, we set about the last segment of our journey. He was giddy as ever as we traveled, bouncing all around me with that dorky smile on his face.

His elation came to a standstill, however, as the sounds of a stampeding army of some six thousand soldiers fell all around us. It was us, Satan's brethren, and the presence of Death loomed over him and me.

Senju headquarters weren't too far from where we stood, he could make it, _only_ he could make it. I turned my back on it all, facing the one and only right decision I had made in all my years of living.

"Hinata-" As if reading my mind, he began trying to change my decision, and a crestfallen look was ever-present within those azure waters.

"This is my fate, from hell I came, and to hell, I shall return."

"Hinata, no! We can make it, you just jump on my ba-"

His words grew deafeningly loud, it was all that echoed through the silence. We were enveloped by grief, it wrapped all around us—like a mother's welcoming swaddle.

"You are not the devil's spawn, Hinata!" Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out as he tried to cloud my mind with nice-sounding lies. "You are deserving of life, deserving of a happy end!" He continued.

"There's a break in their formation at eight o'clock. You can make it, the Senju will be just up ahead. Tell them we held you as a prisoner of war, they'll take you in as a refugee. You can work through the ranks of their military, and fulfill your promise to the people me and my family wronged."

"It wasn't you! You didn't hurt them, you are a good person!" He screamed, and once his tears fell—my own followed suit as he cupped my face in both of his brawny hands.

"I've trusted you this whole time, so trust me this once, please?" I murmured, removing my face from his grasp as I turned to face the chaos which ensued all around us.

Making a break for it, I raced towards my destiny. The wind gusting beneath each of my limbs, thrusting me forward at speeds I didn't know were even attainable for myself.  
  


"I love you, Naruto."


End file.
